The More Things Change the More They Stay the Same
by CrystalMasaki
Summary: Chapter #4 is up -- This is right after Tenchi Forever. If you've seen the movie, you'll know that part of the begining conversation was copied. =) I hope everyone likes this! It's a Tenchi and Ryoko fic. Please R&R!!!
1. Welcome home Tenchi!

The More Things Change, the More They Stay the Same  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One, Welcome home Tenchi!  
  
"Tenchi." Ryoko said while walking up a hill that Tenchi was sitting on.  
  
Tenchi sat up and looked behind him and saw Ryoko. He was kinda surprised. "Ryoko." He said while she walked a few feet to him.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here." She said.  
  
Tenchi smiled. "Did you think I'd disapear again?" He asked in a joking manner.  
  
"Well, if you did." Ryoko sighed. "I'd just drag you right back."  
  
Tenchi felt relived at her words. "Nice to know." He stared in front of him, trees miles away. Ryoko wasn't saying anything. He looked at her at the corner of his left eye. "Huh?" He asked. Tenchi blinked. Ryoko was starring at him. "What?" asked Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko kneeld down, tilted her head and looked at him. She sighed a little. "Nothing, I think I like you this way." Ryoko said while bringing a hand to his cheek. She pulled his left check over, showing part of his teeth.  
  
"Eee... Ryoko? What do you think you are doing?" Tenchi managed to ask through her grab on his face.  
  
Ryoko laughed at him. "Are you mad?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Ryoko stood up. "I don't think I'd mind if you got angry." She said confedently.  
  
Tenchi stared at her a few moments then talked. "Indredible." He smiled. "That is not like you at all Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko stared at the woods, listening to the birds. "Hmm." Was all that came out of her mouth. She stared back at Tenchi. "So then, I see you've taken up drawing?"  
  
"Yeah." He said. "I was thinking how my father used to draw when he was my age, but then he stopted doing it, you know?" He picked up his drawing pad and viewed it. "I like the way it makes me feel." He said.  
  
Ryoko looked at him. "Gotcha, and how do you feel?" She asked.  
  
"Like I'm remembring something long ago, something important." He made eye contact with her. "When I draw I feel things I've lost touch with, but are still there inside my heart.  
  
"Tenchi." Ryoko said, barely audible.  
  
Tenchi picked up his pencil and drawing pad, and stood up next to her. They both viewed the forest. The wind started blowing, and leaves fell around. They were silent for a while, until Ryoko decided to talk. "Ready to go back?" She asked.  
  
Tenchi nodded his head. "Yeah."  
  
They started walking down the hill. Neither of them talking. Ryoko looked over at Tenchi. I guess he feels embaraced. She thought.  
  
Tenchi looked over to her and smiled. "Something wrong?" He asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Actually no." She said. "Now that your back, everythings fine." She said.  
  
Tenchi laughed. "What would you do without me?" He joked.  
  
Probally pull my hair out and kill myself. She thought. Ryoko playfully pushed him. "You are such a boaster!" She joked.  
  
Tenchi laughed. "Oh yeah? And you aren't miss Greatest Space Pirate in the universe?" He laughed again. "  
  
Ryoko shrugged. "Aw, c'mon! You know I am!" Ryoko said in a "Miss-know-it- all tone." She smiled. She was glad to be able to talk to Tenchi again. She looked over at him. His face. Thats face that she could never stop looking at. She sighed of love-sickness. She starred at him once more. That handsome boy. That handsome boy she fell in love with. The only one in the world that could bring any kind of emotion out of her. She kept on staring at him. Well she did until she smaked into a tree.  
  
Tenchi put his hand over hits eyes. "Oh Ryoko!" He said. "He ran to her and offerd his hand.  
  
Ryoko took his hand and scratched her head. "Heh... heh... I didn't see that coming." She said.  
  
Tenchi started laughing. "Ha ha ha! Ladys and Gentlemen! Nothing in the universe could brng her down! Not even gravity! And now, the Greatest Space Pirate in the Universe has been beaten by a common cherry blossom tree!" He laughed again.  
  
"You think that's funny don't cha?" Ryoko asked.  
  
Tenchi smiled. "Come on now. You know I'm just kidding." He said. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Of corse!" Ryoko put her hands on her hips. "I'm the Greatest Space Pirate in the Universe! What do you expect?" She laughed.  
  
Tenchi joined her laughter. He looked up at the sky. "Let's get home." He said.  
  
Ryoko nodded. "Yeah." She agreed.  
  
Tenchi looked at all the trees. "It's so nice out here isn't it?" Tenchi said.  
  
Ryoko looked up at the trees. "Yeah." She agreed. Ryoko sighed. "Tenchi?" Ryoko said.  
  
Tenchi turned to her. "Yeah?"  
  
Ryoko looked at the ground, and started talking. "H-how was it when you where with... Haruna? Where you scared?" Ryoko asked.  
  
Tenchi thought back. "Well, yeah, Sometimes I got scared." He answerd. "Why?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Ryoko thought a moment. "I dunno... I just wanted to know how you where feeling." She closed her eyes. "We all missed you kid." She said. Ryoko opened her eyes. She looked at his hair, eyes, face. She smiled. I just love that innosent look. She thought.  
  
Tenchi put his pencil between the spiral part of his sketch pad. "Are you feeling okay?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Ryoko jumped out of her daze. "Yeah I'm fine. Why?" She asked.  
  
Tenchi shrugged. "I dunno... your just acting different... that's all." said Tenchi.  
  
"I'm fine Tenchi." Ryoko said.  
  
"Alright." Tenchi said.  
  
They finnaly came in view of the house. Everyone went inside already, and it was getting darker. They walked inside the house. Everyone was already sitting at the table ready to eat dinner.  
  
"Welcome back Lord Tenchi, Ryoko." Ayeka said.  
  
Tenchi put his sketch pad on the table in the living room, and he walked to the table. He sat in his usual spot, in the middle of Ryoko and Ayeka.  
  
He was already half way into his dinner when he relised they weren't fighting. What's going on? He asked himslef. Not that it's good that they fight, but they aren't usually like this. He thought.  
  
When everyone was done eating, they got up and went to there own thing. Mihoshi was watching Tv, Kiyone was fixing a watch, Ayeka was helping Sasami, Washu went back to her lab, Katsuhito went to the shrine, Nobouki went to his room, Tenchi went out side, and Ryoko went to her room.  
  
Ryoko sat by her window and looked at the lake. She saw Ryuoh's tree. So peacfull. She thought. She stood up, took off her jacket, then threw it on her bed. She closed her eyes. Tenchi. She thought. Ryoko opended her eyes, and walked down stairs. She looked out the window and saw Tenchi. He was sitting on the porch with his knees pulled up to his chest. He had a sad- depressed look on his face that just tore Ryoko apart. Ryoko opend the door.  
  
When she walked out, Tenchi didn't turn around. Ryoko walked up to him slowley and put her right hand on his right shoulder. Tenchi jumped when her hand came in contact with his shoulder.  
  
"Ah!" Tenchi yelped. He turned around quikly. "Oh, it's only you Ryoko." He said in relief. "W-what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Ryoko sat beside him. "Nothing, I just came out here to see what you're up to." She said.  
  
Tenchi let go of his legs, and let them hang off the porch. "Getting cold out huh?" He said, in effort to start a conversation.  
  
"I guess." She said. "Tenchi, I have something to ask you..."  
  
Tenchi turned to her. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
She bit her lower lip. "W-why did you stay with her?" She closed her eyes tight. "Why did you send us back?"  
  
"Ryoko that's over with." Tenchi said.  
  
Ryoko brought her hand up. "I know." She looked at him with her eyes full of sadness, and almost in tears. "But why Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi looked at the stars. "I dunno... I gues... I wanted to know how she felt... why she was doing all of that."  
  
Ryoko listend to him speak.  
  
"I mean, there had to be a reason, and I wanted to hear her side of the story... that's why." He looked at Ryoko. "Happy now?"  
  
Ryoko crossed her arms and looked the other way. "Oh..." She said quietly. That day flashed in her mind... "You don't know how she feels right now! But I do!" Ryoko sat there. But you obviously didn't care about how I felt. She thought.  
  
Tenchi blinked. "Hey Ryoko. Earth calling Ryoko." Tenchi joked.  
  
Ryoko shook her head and then faced him. "Well, I'm glad your here with me again." She took his right arm and rubbed her head on it. "Oh Tenchi- wenchy don't leave Ryoko again okay?" She said in a witty manner.  
  
Tenchi's right eye brow shot up and flinched. "I'm not leaving." He said. Ryoko let go of his arm and shot up from her spot.  
  
Tenchi got up too. "Well, Ryoko, I guess I'll see you in the morning." He said.  
  
Ryoko nodded her head. She walked to Tenchi, put her hands on his shoulders, and kissed his left cheeck. "Good night my Tenchi." She said. Ryoko winked and left.  
  
Tenchi stood there stunned with a two red marks painted on his face. 


	2. Importance of one

-------------  
  
Here's chapter two. Please excuse my spelling. (I'm only a 7th grader...)  
  
Chapter two, Importance of one  
  
My very best friend thought it would be good to add some kind of cooking ordeal, but that really sucked… she even thinks so… SO, I've decided to start CH 2 all over…  
  
-------------  
  
Ayeka was the first one up. She was outside on the porch starring at the country view ahead. It was starting to drizzle a little bit. The wind was blowing her hair around her face. She brushed it away with a hand. "So nice." She said to herself. She smiled and sighed. What was going to happen now? What was she going to do? She sat back in a chair. I can worry later. Tenchi's back and that's all that matters for now. She thought.  
  
"Ayeka?" Sasami's voice called. She walked over to her sister's chair. "Something wrong?" She asled.  
  
Ayeka giggled. "No Sasami." She patted Sasami's head. "Nothing's wrong."  
  
Sasami smiled. "Good!" She grabbed Ayeka's hand. "Try to stay happy okay?" She said profoundly. "We have to be…"  
  
"Sasami it sounds like something's on your mind." Ayeka said. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
Sasami sighed. "… Nothing's wrong Ayeka." Sasami said.  
  
Ayeka looked at her sister. "Sasami you know you can tell me anything." She mad sure that Sasami was paying attention. "You don't have to be afraid of anything." She said.  
  
"I know." The little princess assured her obviously worried sister.  
  
Ayeka decided to change the subject. "Well, Sasami, I don't think I'll be in for breakfast, so don't wait up for me." She said. Ayeka started to walk off the porch, into the light-drizzling surroundings.  
  
"Wait Ayeka!" Sasami shouted. She ran inside quickly, then ran out with an umbrella. "Here. It could start pouring." She said.  
  
Ayeka took the umbrella from Sasami. "Thank you Sasami."  
  
Sasami bowed, then walked inside the house.  
  
Ayeka watched her sister walk back into the house, then popped open the large umbrella, Fit for two. Somehow, the umbrella made her feel sad. Oh I know. She thought. She remembered how Haruna and Tenchi looked together. She ran to the side of the house, down a small hill, and sat by the lake. She looked at her Space Tree.  
  
"Oh Ryu-Oh." She said. "Please listen to me… you are the only one I can really talk to." Ayeka spoke to the placid tree. The tree let off a small single beam of light, indicating Ayeka that it was listening.  
  
Ayeka kneeled down. "I really feel as if everything's changing around here. I… I don't know if it's good or bad. Tenchi and Ryoko seem to be getting… closer, and I feel like… like that leaves me nowhere. Well, maybe not nowhere, but I don't feel that important." Ayeka took in a deep breath. "After all, Ryoko's the one that got Lord Tenchi back." She informed the tree. "Please, Ryu-Oh, somehow let me know that everything will be alright." She said. Ayeka got up and bowed to the tree. "Thank you so much for listening." She said. The small beam faded off. Ayeka started walking off to the bus.  
  
Ayeka was going to go to Tokyo, and explore the stores. She really needed to get out and be around other people.  
  
When the bus arrived, Ayeka folded down the umbrella and walked in. She put some money inside the small box sitting next to the driver. Ayeka chose a seat that was pretty far away from everyone else.  
  
The bus smelt like saki and roses. Ayeka scooted tward the window. The bus moved foward, causing Ayeka's head to move with it. She starred out the window thinking of her life, and how quickly it changed. I can't peice it all together. A part of her mind said. Sure you can! You're the first Princess of the Planet Jurai! Be strong! Another part of her mind shouted to her. But... it dosen't matter in the end. She thought. Still starring out the window, she saw some kids playing in the rain. Their mother running after each one of them, shouting at them to go inside.  
  
Ayeka looked down at her shoes. They were wet, and little streams of water was dripping down her legs that were covered in goosebumps. She looked back out the window. What's open this early in the moring? She asked herself inside her head. The bus stopped infront of a long pole with a sign on it that had the charaters "Bus," imprinted on it.. Nobody was standing there, but that's were it had to go obviously. Ayeka looked just behind the sign. There was that cafe that her and Ryoko worked at for a while. She smiled, and stood up. Ayeka walked off the bus, and stood next to the curb. She walked to the cafe and held the handle to the door. She took in a breath and pulled the handle open.  
  
"Ayeka? Is that you?" The manager said imediatly after she walked inside.  
  
"Yes sir." She said then bowed.  
  
He walked over to her. "So how are you doing?" He asked.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko only left about six weeks ago, but he talked like they'd been gone for years. Ayeka pulled her hair back. "I've been doing... well, okay I guess." She looked up at him. "And you?"  
  
"Same 'ol same 'ol." He answerd. "Well, let me show you to your seat." He said. Ayeka followed him to booth. She sat down and layed her umbrella in her lap. "Okay Ayeka, here's you menu." He said while handing her a thin rectangular, elamanted paper that opend up like a card.  
  
"Thank you." She said hoarsly. He left, and she was sitting there looking through the menu. She was scanning the choices until something bumped up against her leg. She looked under the table to find a girl. "E-excuse me but, what are you doing down there?" She asked.  
  
The girl looked up at Ayeka. He eyes were gray-ish and had an unusual look to them. "My name is Rosuto, and I'm looking for my Ukiyo." She explained.  
  
Ayeka blinked. "What's a Ukiyo?" She asked.  
  
The girl stood up. She was about 4'4", and had beuftiful dark brown jagged hair about shoulder lenth. "The same thing you're looking for." She answerd. "My Ukiyo." She said once more.  
  
Ayeka stood there in awe. "Ukiyo." She whisperd. She continued to stare at the young girl.  
  
  
  
. 


	3. My minds interupted

Here's the 3rd chapter. Hope you like it. ( It's not all that great, but I already have a pretty good idea for chapter 4. ( Don't forget to tell me what you think okay? Thanks. Oh! The Girl I've been mentioning looks a little like Lain from Serial Experiments Lain. Except she dosen't have that 'lil pony tail, and has brown eyes.  
  
  
  
"L-little girl." Areca said. "Could you please tell me what you are talking about."  
  
She demanded.  
  
The girl's eyes met Ayeka's, and that made Ayeka shiver. There was something about that girl that was different. "You will soon find out." She touched Ayeka's hand. "And it will all be better." She smiled and stepped back. "Look hard, and you will find your ukiyo... and I will find mine." She said. "Bye for now princess." She turned around, and disappeared before Ayeka's eyes.  
  
Ayeka blinked. What just happened here!? She thought to herself. Who was that girl? She asked herself.  
  
"Did you choose you Miss Ayeka?" The Manager's deep voice chimed in through her thoughts.  
  
Ayeka sprang from her thoughts and looked up at the man. "W-what sir?" She asked shakily.  
  
He looked at her. "Did you choose yet?" He asked again. "Sorry to keep bothering you, but my waitresses are on there FIVE HOUR LONG LUNCH BREAK!" He yelled at the lazy girls. They each jumped up and went to tables. "And it's not even lunch time." He muttered.  
  
Ayeka giggled. "I don't mind sir."  
  
He sighed in relief. "Thanks for being understanding." He said. "So, did you decide yet?" He asked once more.  
  
Ayeka looked at the menu and realized she didn't really get a chance to look it over. She saw an omelet and said she'd like that. And for her drink, she got water. The manager left and went to fix her meal.  
  
Ayeka crossed her arms on the table and rested on them. She felt her eyes grow extremely heavy. "Should… have gotten more sleep…" Ayeka whisperd to herself. She was focusing on the saltshaker. It started blurring, and suddenly, she was whisked her off to the depths of slumber.  
  
"Ayeka." A dream voice called to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ayeka was sitting on grass and starring at some kind of blue crystal. Ayeka looked up and saw Tenchi starring at her with concern. "L-lord Tenchi." She said. Ayeka got up and dusted herself off. "Nothing's wrong Lord Tenchi." She insisted.  
  
Tenchi smiled. "That's good."  
  
"Thank you for caring." She said while blushing.  
  
Tenchi looked at her. "You're my best friend, of course I care." He said in a nice voice.  
  
"Friend?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I'm just a friend to him. She thought. "Thank you again Lord Tenchi." She said. Surprisingly she didn't shed one tear. She ran off to the woods.  
  
"Wait!" She told herself. "Go back!" She commanded, but the dream her wouldn't listen. It kept on running.  
  
"You're getting closer." A child's voice said.  
  
Ayeka stopped in her tracks. "To what?"  
  
"Ukiyo."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"You will when you find it." The voice turned into a girl. "And I'll wait right here for you." She said while pointing to a dark space that had no detail.  
  
"Where's that?" Ayeka asked. "What is this place? What's a Ukiyo?"  
  
"This place… this place is the one place you know very well." She pointed again. "Your nentou."  
  
"What's a nentou!?" Ayeka shouted. "Tell me!"  
  
"Your mind." She replied.  
  
"So what's a ukiyo?" she asked.  
  
"You will have to find that out on your own." She said.  
  
"But---"  
  
"But Miss Ayeka, you will never know the true meaning of your ukiyo until you search deep inside yourself, and find out how you will continue to live." She continued to speak. "And your true meaning toward…" She snapped her fingers. "Tenchi, and the mission you are set on."  
  
"Mission!?" Ayeka questioned. "What's any of this have to do with Tenchi?" She asked.  
  
The girl didn't answer. She just simply walked off out of sight. Like a ripple in water, like a TV shuts off, like she did in the restrant.  
  
"No don't leave!" Ayeka called to the girl. Ayeka fell to the ground.  
  
"Hey get up Princess!" Ryoko said to her. "C'mon! You are stronger than that aren't you? Get up Ayeka!"  
  
"Get up Ayeka!"  
  
"Come on! Get up!"  
  
"Get up!"  
  
"Hey miss, get up." A woman's voice called to her.  
  
Ayeka shook her head then looked around. It took her a second to realize where she was. She looked up at the lady. She had the omelet and water.  
  
I guess her friends are off their break. She thought. 


	4. Time for Tenchi to relax

Tenchi sat on a chair net to his desk. He was trying to think of something new to draw-- only nothing really came to mind. He scratched his frustrated head and continued to think of something good to draw. He started aimlessly drawing lines across the paper in front of him. Tenchi slammed his hands down on his desk. Damn it, he thought. I can't think of anything. He sat back in his chair and starred at the ceiling. "Maybe I could draw something outside." Tenchi said to himself. He scooted his chair back, grabbed his drawing pad and pencil, and walked to his window.  
  
There were lots of things outside. The lake, some trees, the shed, but it was all so… plain to him. He needed something more than that. "But what?" He asked himself. Tenchi decided not to draw for a while. Maybe I should take a shower. He thought. Then maybe I'll feel a little better.  
  
Tenchi passed the "block," as he called it, to the back of his head and went to his closet to get some clothes. He just pulled out whatever he saw first, which was a white shirt and baggy blue jeans. Then Tenchi got his underwear and socks. He took out a towel that he always used down there, and hung it over his shoulders. Tenchi silently walked down the stairs, hoping not to wake anyone.  
  
When Tenchi got to the onsen, he looked around to make sure nobody was there. "All clear." He said to himself. Tenchi walked behind the changing room, which was just a piece of wood standing up, and took his shirt off, then his pants and boxers (he, he, he!), then he wrapped a towel around his waist. He got his shampoo and soap, then he walked over to the water.  
  
Tenchi sat on the edge of the water and eased into the warm water. He thought he head something fall somewhere. Oh great! He thought. Tenchi wasn't allowed to be in there if any of the girls were. He looked around suspiciously and sighed. Nobody. He thought. Tenchi sat in the water. Something hit the water… kind of poked it. He looked around again, goose bumps rising off his arms. He sank into the water until it reached the brim of his lips. He blew out bubbles and then pulled his head up and stole more air, then did it again. Still feeling suspicious, Tenchi looked around him once more. "Tenchi, you're losing it." he said to himself. He took in a deep breath, and went under the water.  
  
Tenchi swam around under the water, looking at the clear blue-ness. He continued to swim in the water. He withdrew himself from the water and inhaled the sweet air once more. Then he plunged back into the clear water.  
  
Tenchi closed his eyes, enjoying the warm water over his body. He opened his eyes only to head butt somebody.  
  
---  
  
LOL That was kind short I know, but I'm on four already. LOL 


End file.
